Prehistoric World
A paleontologist named Zack takes his nephew Ricky and niece Jade on a fossil hunt. While alone, Ricky is met by a talking rook, who turns into an Alexornis named Alex. He tells him of a story set in the Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. Patchi is the smallest in a litter of Pachyrhinosaurus hatchlings, and is often bullied by his older brother Scowler. Their father Bulldust is the leader of a Pachyrhinosaurus herd. Alex, who is Patchi's mentor, tries to help Patchi impress a female Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper, but her herd migrates south without him. Bulldust moves his herd south as well, but when they try to pass through a forest, they are forced to flee when a fire erupts. Taking advantage of the chaos, a pack of carnivores, led by a Gorgosaurus named Gorgon, attacks the scattered herd. They kill the rest of Patchi and Scowler's family, with Gorgon personally killing Bulldust. Afterwards, Patchi's herd (now led by Bulldust's rival Major) combines with Juniper's as they continue their migration. Gorgon's pack attacks them again; in the ensuing panic, Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper fall into the river and are swept downstream to the ocean, with Alex following them from above. At a beach, Scowler follows a herd of Edmontosaurus to find food, callously leaving Patchi and Juniper behind. The two make their way through a forest and eventually are able to find their herd and Scowler. After years of making the same migration from north to south and vice versa, an adult Scowler becomes the herd's new leader, and chooses Juniper to be his mate, much to Patchi's disappointment. Scowler recklessly leads the herd onto a thinly frozen pond, and Patchi is able to lead the majority of the herd to safety. Enraged and believing Patchi to be usurping him and also trying to take Juniper from him, Scowler goads Patchi into a battle for leadership of the herd. Scowler quickly wins and disowns Patchi, ordering Juniper and the rest of the herd to leave him behind. Despondent and heartbroken, Patchi tries to allow predators to eat him, but Alex convinces him to die for something worth dying for as Bulldust did. Reinvigorated by the advice, Patchi returns to the herd, only to find them under attack by Gorgon and his pack again. As Gorgon overpowers him in battle, a repentant Scowler orders Patchi to save himself and lead the herd to safety. Instead, A mutant Titan named Overlord (alternate history) strike on world and cause the panic of herd of dinosaurs to flee. A Uprise of giant cyclops, and eats Scowler, Gorgon and his packs, runaway with giant dinosaurs, and Mutant Rock Titans strike Patchi's right eyed and caused get blind, killing all the herd of giant dinosaurs by mutant Monstrous and after fight against of monsters and Titans, the extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago passes safely over Earth by Gods and Olympus, and Titans being trap by A colors of mountain Rainbows, They mourn for the loss of their loved ones before moving on with Patchi and others dinosaurs. and Patchi's taking the remaining group of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodon named Kron and Bruton who are on their journey to the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor.